The Yin To My Yang
by Dizzymixer
Summary: Tenzin generation. Set in the future. Follows some of the kids of the Gaang. Also a heated relationship between two of the children. Better summary inside? Kataang, Maiko, Tokka, Juki.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:** 'The Yin to my Yang' story is mostly about the generation after Aang, so the Tenzin generation. The characters it follows the most are three characters- Tenzin, Taqqiq (Toph and Sokka's son) and Aiko (Mai and Zuko's daughter). The pairings are mostly canon pairings, such as KataraxAang, MaixZuko. I have a soft spot for TophxSokka so that's what appears here. There's also a few surprise pairings that you will get to know as we go along.

**Chapter Song:** Jar of Hearts- Glee Cast/Christina Perri

**The Yin to my Yang**

**Chapter 1 **

"You're SERIOUSLY thinking about marrying HIM?"

Aiko stared at the boy in front of her. His fists were clenched, his eyes widened with shock and anger.

Why did she still care?

"YES I AM," she stated, her voice raised but not shouting, "AND WHY DO YOU EVEN CARE?"

He stamped his foot, making a column of earth appear behind her. She knew he was trying to release some of his anger.

"YOU infuriate me!"

"YOU- YOU- I have no words for YOU," Aiko muttered.

"Aiko!" it was her possible future fiancé, Lee Chen, "What are you doing out here? And with Officer Taqqiq no less?"

"Uhhh," she turns but Taq was already walking away.

She clutched the smooth rock in her hand tighter, pushing its uneven edges into her skin. She wished it would pierce the flesh, making her feel something, anything but what her heart was going through at this particular moment.

But Lee Chen, the good honorable Lee Chen was down there in a flash and leading her back up the stairs into a pointless ball.

Zuko had realized his daughter was a firebender the day she turned two.

He had set candles on the cake and lit one by firebending. Aiko had been watching closely and proceeded to try to light one herself. Only problem was she ended up lighting the sleeves of his robe instead.

When Mai was pregnant they'd talked about how they were going to raise a kid. They hadn't had the best upbringings themselves, and were both overly paranoid about 'messing up' their children.

"We have to be loving, and supportive. Have guidelines but not smother and restrict them," Mai said.

"Love, we HAVE to make sure they know that we love them. And that we're proud of them no matter what. We have to let them make their own choices and follow their own paths," Zuko said and got up to start pacing, listing all the things that he could think of that his mother and uncle had taught him and his father had not.

"Zuko calm down, the kid's going to be fine. We'll make sure of it."

But being the Fire Lord and a father wasn't easy. There were so many expectations. And so many rules trying to be placed upon him on how to raise his kids that he felt like HE was suffocating too.

Zuko was also having a hard time with the break outs of rebellion over the country. His people weren't adapting well after a hundred years of tradition and thought patterns were trying to be undone.

"Sokka, COME HERE!" screeched his fiancé.

Sokka came running, in one of his hands a dirty cloth and in the other his boomerang.

"What is it Toph?" he demanded, looking around.

"I think our son just did some earthbending!" she exclaimed happily.

"TOPH I thought something bad had happened!" Sokka let out a deep breath and put his boomerang down on a nearby shelf. He then walked over to his two year old son to try and see what could have put his fiancé in such good spirits.

Toph and Sokka had endured a long and rocky road to getting together.

They had met when Aang, the Avatar and Sokka's best friend, had needed an earthbending teacher. Funnily enough Toph, a blind, rich twelve year old girl was the best earthbender in the world. After a lot of convincing she had agreed to be Aang's master. Sokka was fifteen.

Sokka and Toph had bonded over their love of jokes, same sense of humor and train of thought, and their under lying respect for each other.

Sokka had a girlfriend from the time they met, past the end of the war, and for a few years after. Her name was Suki, she was older than Toph, pretty, and a warrior. She shared something with Sokka that Toph could never really understand, and still didn't to this day. Toph slowly gave up hope of ever being with Sokka.

Toph never held much stock in appearance. She was blind after all and therefore never really cared much how she looked. Sometimes she felt a little insecure about it but she'd push it aside. She was the creator of metalbending and the greatest earthbender in the world possibly only rivaled by King Bumi.

But Suki and Sokka didn't last, and about three and half years after the war had ended they broke up. They had grown apart and no longer felt the same as they had before. Suki eventually ended up with a boy called Jet. He trained and lead a group of boy warriors and together they lived on Kyoshi island. Suki was still the head of the Kyoshi warriors and once a year she travelled with a select few to Ba Sing Se for a council of Peace meeting.

Toph and Sokka hadn't done things conventionally, something that Toph's parents heartily disapproved of. After Suki and Sokka had broken up he and Toph hung out even more than before and slowly, a month after her sixteenth birthday, Sokka asked her out. After five years of dating Toph found out she was pregnant. They agreed not to just rush into a marriage because she was pregnant but six months after they had first found out Sokka knew that he wanted to marry Toph. He had known for a while but now felt like the right time, so he made her the engagement necklace. He made it in the water tribe style but used Earth Kingdom colours and a special type of quartz found in the area of Toph's home town. She always loved that stone. She had agreed to being engaged but said she didn't want to get married just yet because she said it'd make her feel old. The necklace though was always on and besides her space rock bracelet, was her most prized possession.

As Sokka looked down at his son he saw a mixture of himself and Toph staring back. The boy had clear green eyes, Sokka's shade of skin and mess of hair. His features were all mixed but Sokka could see a lot of Toph. The boys name was Taqqiq which meant 'moon'. There had been a lot of trouble with the pregnancy, and complications began at the start of the birth. It was a full moon that night and desperately Sokka had gone down to the small pool next to his house for an hour. No one knew what he was doing but the birth was smooth sailing after that. The doctors were slightly puzzled at how the boy had survived. All indications pointed to the fact that he was so weak he shouldn't be alive. But there he was, growing stronger every hour. He also wasn't blind.

When Toph asked what he'd been doing down by the pond Sokka whispered, "Yue helped us." Toph had agreed to name him Taqqiq after that, often nicknamed Taq. Sokka was convinced Yue was Taq's guardian angel.

At this very moment Taq's cheeky grin was giving him away, as if he was pleased with himself. Sokka spotted the small, straight and solid column of earth near the boy's right hand.

His son was an earth bender.

"Toph you were right," he said, standing up.

She screeched in delight and threw her arms around him, almost knocking him over. He hugged his fiancé tightly back. Toph picked up Taq and held him close,

"You are going to be the best Earthbender in the whole world. I promise!"

Sokka smiled, "Well he's got the best teacher."

"And he will also have the best warrior skills," she punched Sokka's shoulder affectionately, "Right Snozzles?"

"Right Toph," and he kissed her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:** Remember, I love reviews! Tell me about pairings, characters, ideas... anything pretty please!

**Chapter Song:** Breathe Again- Sarah Bareilles

**The Yin to my Yang**

**Chapter 2**

Lee Chen led her back into the ballroom.

"So have you considered my offer yet?"

But Aiko's attention was drawn away by Taq entering the room. She watched him from her place near Lee Chen's shoulder as he came and talked hurriedly to the Earth Kingdom girl he'd brought with him. She felt her heart sink as he took the hand of the girl and dragged her out of the ballroom.

But why did Aiko still care? She had sworn that she was going to put Taq behind her. Not to give a monkey rat's arse what he did.

Yet the thing was- she did still care. She'd cared for so long and she couldn't just stop at the click of a finger.

"Aiko? I asked you a question."

Aiko's head snapped around, "Oh?"

"Have you considered my offer?"

"I just… I need a little more time."

"Oh okay."

There was silence.

"Is it because of Officer Taqqiq?"

Aiko's eyes grew wide, "What?"

"Do you need more time because of Officer Taqqiq?"

"Why would I ne-"

"You'll never be allowed to marry him Aiko. And if you did you KNOW what the Rebels will do."

Aiko hid her face.

"Just give me some more time."

"Taq, what the hell is going on?" Caley demanded, pulling away from him halfway down the street from the Fire Nation Palace.

"I don't know! Nothing makes sense anymore."

"You don't make sense," Caley responded, pushing him away, "I can get to the Inn on my own. Don't come see me until you're yourself again."

"Wait!"

"What is it?" she looked at him, her soft brown eyes wide, her stance one of apprehension.

"I just… I don't think," he began.

"Save it," and she raced away.

He closed his eyes and took a breath. He knew where he needed to go.

The voices, there were voices everywhere.

"I can't tell my daughter who she can and can't marry!"

"You're SERIOUSLY thinking about marrying him?"

"You should play with us Aiko. We have some great games."

"It's not wrong for us to act like we did before? Friends do that don't they?"

Aiko woke up covered in sweat. She covered her face with her hands as memories kept pouring in. She slid out of bed, her feet daintily made contact with the floor and padded over to the window seat. She had draped her sheet around her, underneath she had only a small nightgown on.

Unable to push them back any longer the dreams she'd had rushed forward, but they weren't dreams. They were memories.

Aiko couldn't remember a time when she hadn't known Tenzin and Taq. They had been told the story many times.

Aiko had been a small child. She had a thick dark hair, a large fringe and golden eyes. She was quiet and shy.

Taq never stopped talking. It was said he could talk the ear off a hog monkey. He was expressive and loud, often using hand movements.

Tenzin was the one who balanced things out. He wasn't quite as loud and in your face as Taq but he wasn't shy like Aiko. He was rather ridiculous, fun-loving and could surprise everyone with how daring he could be.

The three had met while still babies but weren't immediately best friends. The boys, being cousins saw each other quite often, while they only saw the Princess about once a month. If Aang needed to see Zuko he didn't bring his infant son along.

Aiko kind of just watched the two boys from a distance in the first four years. She'd stay beside her mother, or amuse herself or watch them but she was too shy to talk. She didn't know them and if she did talk she mumbled.

Then, the year she was four, the two boys had come to the Fire Nation with their families for a New Years Eve celebration.

Aiko watched closely as the boys played with fire crackers but then Taq, in his enthusiasm, broke the fire rocks they were using.

"Taq!" said Tenzin in dismay.

Taq slumped against the wall.

Aiko shrugged off the idea of helping them and then turned to go down the stairs towards the Great Dining Room when she tripped and fell.

She didn't scream, or moan, or screech. Silent tears went down her cheeks and she curled up next to the last stair.

Tenzin and Taq had heard the noise and raced down to see what it was. Seeing Aiko curled up so tightly Tenzin walked towards her. When he saw the tears he motioned for Taq to come down too.

"Are you okay?" Tenzin asked.

Aiko looked silently up at him.

Taq, meanwhile, had spotted the bleeding cut above her eyebrow.

"She's not, Tenzin look!" and pointed to where she was bleeding.

Aiko touched her forehead and when she saw blood on her fingers her lip wobbled.

"Come with us," and Tenzin took her hand, leading her to his mother. Taq followed closely behind.

Katara sat Aiko down and healed Aiko's cut. Tenzin disappeared but Taq sat down next to Aiko.

"You okay?" Taq asked.

Aiko shook her head, unable to stifle a sniffle. Taq hugged her and when Tenzin returned with a wet napkin Taq took it and wiped away the blood still on her forehead. Tenzin suddenly grinned with an idea.

"Watch this," said Tenzin, "my dad taught it to me a while ago."

He pulled out a few marbles and made them chase each other in the air. Aiko's eyes lit up and she smiled.

Taq grinned, "Watch me!" he declared, jumping to his feet.

He got some soil to float out of a nearby pot plant and formed a distorted looking flower. With a crooked smile he handed it to the astonished but pleased Aiko. She took it and then excitedly got to her feet. She put the flower in her pocket, grabbed both boys hands pulling them up the stairs.

Once they reached the top she picked up the firecracker and handed it to Tenzin,

"Hold it please."

He obeyed but both he and Taq had confused expressions. Aiko moved back and in one single fluid movemend a small flame flew from her hand and lit the cracker. She threw them a brilliant smile.

"Thanks for before," she said.

"That's okay," Tenzin said, "I've never heard you talk before."

"I don't talk a lot," said Aiko, shuffling her feet.

"You should- you have a nice voice Princess," said Taq.

"Call me Aiko," she said, "and you're Taqqiq and Tenzin."

"Call me Taq."

"You should play with us Aiko. We have some great games."

Aiko grinned devishly, "I have some great games too. The Palace has some fun stuff to do but I've never had people to do stuff with."

"What kind of things could we do?"

"First we're gonna need a serving tray and some rope."


End file.
